supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavegirl Sticks (Video)
Cavegirl Sticks is known as the 633rd video of SMPK. Description Of The Video Tails' experiment disaster has cloned Sticks into a cavegirl! Scenario Sticks is checking on Tails to see what he is doing. Tails is making a machine called the Clone Fort for the Science Competition after watching it on TV, a competition to see who can build the best invention wins. He made the Clone Fort out of pillows. And he wants to be a better scientist than Bill Nye The Science Guy, because that is his dream. Sticks decided to help Tails by testing it to see how it works. According to Tails, when you enter the Clone Fort, then it'll automatically start and you'll be cloned, thanks to the motion sensors Tails installed. Sticks got inside the Clone Fort and it's activating. There's a lot of rumbing and a sound of lightning while Sticks is screaming. All of a sudden, lots of paper are falling down and even the Clone Fort. And then Sticks doesn't feel good and she has to puke. And then when Tails and Sticks leave to go to bed, that's when Cavegirl Sticks makes her very first appearance. The next day, Sticks feels much better and Tails made Sticks' favorite breakfast, Chicken & Broccoli. And then the Progressive Car Insurance commercial appears and what seems to be happening is that Minion doesn't want to work with Goomba, because Goomba's black and this Progressive job is only for white people, because the Progressive place is white, according to Minion. And then all of a sudden, Breaking News is coming up. It's saying that a cavegirl is on a rampage mentioning that she has crashed lots of cars into expensive houses. The interviewers, Wario, Koopa Troopa, and Donkey Kong has made their confession about Cavegirl Sticks. First, Cavegirl Sticks poke Wario in the butt with her claws, second, she bit Koopa's hand and licking it, and she stole all of DK's bananas. Tails was surprised and Sticks doesn't pay attention, because she's busy eating Chicken & Broccoli. And then the doorbell rings. Sonic and Greninja are at the door to arrest Sticks, which means Sticks got FRAMED! And then Tails realized that Cavegirl Sticks is Sticks' Clone from the Clone Fort last night. So he's gonna prove to Sonic that Sticks is innocent by catching Cavegirl Sticks in his own hands. He realizes that cavegirls are impossible to catch, because they're so fast, but then he has an idea. He uses a classic trap like on TV, getting trapped in a box over your favorite treat or thing. Tails is using an apple to trap Cavegirl Sticks. While Cavegirl Sticks is knocking chairs down, she smelled an apple. So she came to the trap and knocked down a box. And then she came to Tails asking "who you?". Then Tails caught her and showed her to Sonic. Now Sticks is released. Cavegirl Sticks and Sticks are getting to know each other by sniffing each other. Sticks wants Cavegirl Sticks to live with her forever, but Sonic and Tails refuses, because they have a bad feeling she might break a lot of stuff. So Sticks has a plan. When she and Tails are separated, the Cavegirl Sticks will meet Sticks in Sticks' room. Later, when Sticks came in her room, she caught Cavegirl Sticks smashing a DS with her hammer. And Sticks would love to get in this. They are having so much fun. All they have to do is to NOT let Tails see Cavegirl Sticks forever while she stays with Sticks. Characters In The Video Sticks Cavegirl Sticks Tails Sonic Greninja Mega Man Yellow Toad Wario Koopa Troopa Donkey Kong Goomba Minion Poll Do you like Cavegirl Sticks? Yes No Kind Of I Hate It!